


Kindled Love: A Pura Convalussiet Oneshot

by Mirica199



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirica199/pseuds/Mirica199
Summary: A couple of years before the great journey to the Wild Area, Ashen Breeze meets up with Agile Cloud while on a hunting trip. The results are unlike anything the two expected.





	Kindled Love: A Pura Convalussiet Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> haha I wanted to try writing a oneshot  
> this is a short but sweet story about how the romance between Ashen Breeze and Agile Cloud began~

Snow covered the mountainous region in a thick blanket of white. All was silent, except the faint footsteps of a nearby Pokemon. A Pidove flew down and landed on the snow, tilting it's head left and right before ruffling it's feathers. It always had a winter coat due to the snow. It gazed around once again before turning and preening itself. All was silent.

However, right behind the Pidove, someone was watching from the cliffs. His ears pricked at he gazed at the Pidove; surely that'd make a meal for someone in the Tribe. The Pidove didn't seem to notice him, as it continued to preen itself. Just a few more steps...

The sound of his jump and him landing on the snow made the Pidove turn around for a moment, before it went back to preening, seemingly thinking nothing of it. Hiding behind a tree, he kicked up a stone and alighting it. Now all what he had to do was to aim it right and--

Before he could fire, another Pyro Ball suddenly slammed right into the Pidove. The Pidove, however, recovered quickly, letting out a frightened squawk before flying off into the distance. Right after that, a second Cinderace ran up to where the Pidove once was, looking at the sky. "Darn...that's the third one that flew away today..."

She then turned, noticing him from behind the tree. "Oh, Ashen Breeze!"

"Agile Cloud." Ashen Breeze's voice had a suspicious tone to it. "I was going to get that Pidove."

"Well, sorry if I didn't see you there." Agile Cloud gave him a smirk. "Had I known I would've thought twice before making a move." 

"You always leap into situations before thinking."

"Didn't you used to do the same before you evolved?" 

Ashen Breeze flinched. She wasn't lying. Before he had evolved into Cinderace he used to be so reckless, running into things without thinking. Once he almost fell off a cliff but was saved by Comet Pulse, who scolded him and told him to never go near a cliff again. When he reached his final form he felt like he had no rules to live by anymore...so he went near a cliff. He didn't fall, but Comet Pulse yelled at him.

"That look is the look of remembering what you did before you evolved." Agile Cloud's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at her. "I still remember how angry Comet Pulse was with you."

"Yes, he was furious..." Ashen Breeze muttered to himself.

"How many moons has Comet Pulse been with us for? It has to be over five hundred."

"Yes, it's over five hundred, but--"

"He's older than I imagined. How many moons have you been in this Tribe for?"

"I don't want to know." Sometimes Agile Cloud was too much for Ashen Breeze to handle. But her chipper attitude and will to never give up was why he respected her so much. Sometimes he'd go up to her and he'd feel something he'd never felt before, but he wasn't sure what that was.

"Remember Sleepy Stripe? He was so lazy, but--"

"The Liepard? Everyone remembers him. At one point he was the oldest member of the Tribe."

Agile Cloud shook her fur, a few flecks of snow flying off and some hitting Ashen Breeze. "Yeah...everyone mourned when he died. But he was getting old and there wasn't much anyone could do." She paused for a brief moment. "Where exactly do we go when we die?"

"No one really knows. Is there even a life after death?"

"Who knows? When I die that's what I want to find out."

"Well, we're not going to be dying for a long time." Ashen Breeze stood up and walked off, but Agile Cloud followed him.

"What if we die early?"

"That'd be unfortunate."

"I hope I don't die early. There's still so much I want to do before I die."

"None of us want to die early."

"Like, I want to kick a predator in the face before I die, I want to explore as much of the mountains as possible before I die, I want to..."

"Alright, I get it..."

"Do you really? What do you want to do before you die?"

"I...don't really know. Maybe find someone who cares for me just as much as I care for them..."

"Everyone cares about you, Ashen Breeze." Agile Cloud gave him a sweet smile. That smile rekindled some of those feelings he kept feeling earlier. Thinking about it, those feelings seemed to make the cold of leaf-bare feel warm. The warmth he was feeling seemed to warm up the snow around him, and though a cold breeze rushed through his fur, it felt like being near her made him ignore it...

...what where those feelings? Is this what someone feels like when they've found someone they want to stay by with forever? Was his mention about finding someone who cares about him going to become a reality?

"You alright?" Agile Cloud's voice spoke up, snapping him out of it. "You look a bit dazed."

"I'm fine! Just...thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh..." He gazed into her amber eyes, which blinked eagerly. "Prey...?"

"Oh...alright! If you want I'll help you hunt." Agile Cloud was quick to suggest.

"That's really nice of you." He smiled warmly at her, and Agile Cloud let out an excited squeal.

"Thank you! We're gonna be the best prey hunting duo the Tribe has ever seen!" She leapt into the air in joy, and her enthusiasm touched him. Why did he like everything about her? She stopped leaping and gazed into him, her eyes full of joy, and he couldn't help but to smile back.

He thought back to their early days of hunting together. They both always seemed to be at each other's throats, always bickering over which one would find the most prey. He briefly wondered if they'd argue like all those other times before getting up and walking off, Agile Cloud following him.

"There!"

"Be quiet, Agile Cloud!"

The two looked at a tree that was in front of them, a few Applin resting on the tree. "I'm gonna get them!" Agile Cloud yelled, kicking up a Pyro Ball.

"Agile Cloud, wait!" Ashen Breeze started, but it was too late. She had already fired the Pyro Ball and it smashed right into the tree. It must've been older than Ashen Breeze thought because of how easily it snapped and broke in half. The Applin that were on the tree squealed as the plummeted down to the ground, their landing cushioned by the snow.

Before he could react, Agile Cloud sped up to the still dazed Applin. "Wait!" Ashen Breeze yelled, grabbing Agile Cloud by the arm and making her stop and turn to look at him. The Applin mustered enough strength to turn and look, before taking this as a chance to run off to safety.

Once all the Applin were gone, Ashen Breeze looked right at Agile Cloud. "Why?!"

"I'm sorry if I get excited!" Agile Cloud huffed.

"Listen! It's alright to get excited, but try sneaking up on the prey instead of going all in! Surely you know that by now!"

"Of course I know that! But they weren't doing anything! They were just resting on the tree!"

"Agile Cloud, please don't be so reckless. And they got away anyway! Now it'll take even longer for us to find food!"

Agile Cloud seemed to flinch, before turning away. Ashen Breeze gazed at her for a few seconds, before his glare softened. A low whimper escaped her, and it was obvious she seemed hurt. As stubborn as she could get, it hurt Ashen Breeze to see her like this. She could get annoying at times, but her happy personality made up for it. And that's what he liked about her. Her ability to make him and everyone else around him smile.

...was it even like anymore? Did he not just feel like that for her anymore?

"Hey...Agile Cloud?" He spoke up, and she briefly glanced at him before going back to looking at the snow covered ground. "There's...a place I want to take to you." His mind thought back to a few years ago where he and his mother went to a certain place not many Pokemon knew about.

Agile Cloud's ears pricked up, and he could tell she seemed interested. "What place...?"

"It's...something indescribable. You'll have to come with me to see for yourself."

Agile Cloud looked at him, and though he could see hurt in her eyes, he could also see interest in them. "Alright...are we going far from the Tribe? Comet Pulse will yell at us if we're not back by sundown..."

"It's not that far. Not many Pokemon know about this place. That's how secret it is. But you must promise to not tell anyone as I don't want this place to fall into the wrong hands. Alright?"

"Alright..."

"Good." He smiled at her sweetly, like the sweet smile she gave him earlier. "I promise it's nothing bad."

He then walked off, Agile Cloud following him with interest. And as they ran, a few drops of snow rained from the sky, lightly hitting the duo. Ashen Breeze turned, and Agile Cloud seemed to be thrilled by the snow. She jumped about, the snow hitting her sleek fur, and he couldn't help but to smile warmly.

Eventually, the two arrived at a frozen lake. "Is this the place you meant?"

"No, but--" Agile Cloud didn't bother to hear. She cheered as she ran right onto the frozen ice, skidding and sliding. Ashen Breeze watched her, half expecting the ice below her to give weigh and for her to plunge into the frozen water. But that never happened. She slid across the ice, a smile on her face as she was clearly enjoying herself. And the sun shone through the clouds, reflecting the ice on the water and making Agile Cloud's fur seemingly shine.

He took a few nervous steps toward the frozen lake, afraid he'd slip himself and fall on the ice. Agile Cloud skidded up to him. "Come on! It's fun!" She chirped, grabbing his arms and dragging him onto the ice. Ashen Breeze seemed to freeze, petrified in case he slipped and fell. But Agile Cloud gave him a warm smile, that smile he always seemed to love.

"You won't fall. I promise." She smiled, before suddenly letting go of his arms and leaving him with nothing to hold onto. He could feel his legs shake, but he tried to stand tall. He was now sliding, and Agile Cloud gave him a look of encouragement. He could still feel his legs shake, but he seemed to be more confident...

...and then his legs suddenly slipped. In a panic, Agile Cloud attempted to grab a hold of him and Ashen Breeze tried to get his balance back, but the efforts were in vain. The two crashed into each other as they went flying backwards and the two landed in a snow heap.

Agile Cloud poked her head out of the snow first. "That was...awesome!" Ashen Breeze poked his head out as well. "We've gotta try that again in the future!"

"Yes, but..." Ashen Breeze started.

"Come on! You were great for your first attempt!" There was that smile he always loved. It made him smile himself: maybe one day in the future he could try skating on the ice again. It did seem fun...

"Hey! There's a cave over there!" Agile Cloud piped up, pointing to a cave that was obscured by frozen willows that hung down like icicles.

Seeing the cave, Ashen Breeze perked up. "Oh! That's where I was taking you."

"That's the place?"

"Yes! Just beyond the cave." Ashen Breeze ran up to the cave, parting the frozen willows to reveal a tunnel. Agile Cloud looked down the tunnel, and Ashen Breeze gave her a reassuring nod. She went into the tunnel, himself following behind. The tunnel was long, dark and cold, but the two Fire Type's stuck close to each other.

The two kept walking until they saw light at the end of the tunnel. Turning to each other and smiling, the duo raced down the tunnel to the source of the light...

...and it opened up to reveal a sight that made Agile Cloud gasp. A frozen winter wonderland, a second frozen lake in the centre and a massive, frozen tree resting beside the lake, the sun shining through it. Agile Cloud turned to Ashen Breeze, a massive smile on her face. "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd love it." Ashen Breeze gave her a smile back, then the two walked down to the frozen lake, which seemed to have been frozen over for a long time. They then turned to the frozen tree, the sunlight giving it an impressive look.

"It's wonderful." A faint sob choked out of Agile Cloud, and he turned to look at her.

"Are you crying?"

"No...I'm just...I'm just so happy. Happy that you'd do this for me." And then suddenly she flung herself onto him in an embrace, and for a few seconds he was stunned. "Thank you." She whispered into him.

Still stunned, he managed a small smile. "It's not a problem." She let go, and the two gazed at each other for a moment before Ashen Breeze turned to the sky. The frozen tree hung above them, and he leapt onto one of the branches. He held a paw down, signalling Agile Cloud to grab a hold. She did, and he pulled her up to the branch he was on.

"This is a nice view." He sighed, gazing out into the snow which sparkled in the sun.

"It is." Agile Cloud sat close to Ashen Breeze, looking out onto the world just like him. The two just sat there on the frozen branch, and there was complete silence. Because hardly anyone knew about the place no one bothered to visit it. It was the perfect place for the duo to rest and just take in life for a moment.

It was just him and Agile Cloud now. Him and the Pokemon he cared so strongly about. The feelings he didn't know he felt for her until now. In truth he always liked her, but now that it was just the two of them, on their own without anyone to disturb them...

He had said it without thinking. He didn't know what possessed him to say it, maybe his strong feelings or maybe the fact that he didn't think ahead, but he had said it anyway. "I care about you a lot."

Agile Cloud turned to look at him. "You do...?"

"Yeah...it took me until this trip to fully understand my feelings. These feelings that I have for you, and how every time I'm near you I always seem to feel like this..."

"What feelings?"

"I don't know...it just feels like whenever I'm around you I forget about the cold of leaf-bare and I feel so happy. And I always get this feeling that maybe I should just admit to you that I..." He paused and turned to Agile Cloud, who looked at him. For a few seconds, he wondered if she got the hint and was going to reply to what he said.

"Go on." She urged.

"And I..."

"Are you shy?"

"No! I'm just...trying to collect myself."

"You don't need to."

"Wha--" And she embraced him again, which caused him to become stunned once again.

"I feel the same way." She whispered, and her voice seemed to soothe all the worries he had. He found it within him to accept the embrace, and he held her back.

The silence from the wonderland dawned over the two of them. Nothing could ruin the moment due to hardly anyone knowing about this place. The snow shone and sparkled, the sunbeams smiling down upon the frozen tree...truly nothing could ruin this moment.

So it was just the two of them, sitting together in the branch and taking in each other's company. And now that the two were officially together, who knows what life in the Tribe could bring next?


End file.
